3 x 5
by angellwings
Summary: Rocky fell over from the shock of the Kim's weight on his back. Kim squealed as Rocky fell, and he tried to rotate to keep her from hitting the pavement first. They ended up with Rocky's back hitting the pavement and Kim landing on top of his chest.
1. The Cripples

**3 x 5**

**Chapter One: The Cripples**

**by Angellwings**

He couldn't believe it was over. His career as a power ranger was over. Sure, he could have taken the powers back if he wanted to, but he knew until his back was completely healed he would do the team no good. Besides Justin needed it more than he did. Poor kid.

Everything happened so fast. The Rangers had new powers, and a new enemy now. They were the Turbo Rangers. And now he had graduation to think about. What was he going to do after high school? Adam had a job in a stunt show, Tanya was working at the local radio station, Tommy was working on his racing thing, everybody had plans but him.

He didn't even know what college he was attending in the fall. If he indeed was going to attend college that is.

"Hey Rocko, whatcha thinkin'?" A feminine voice asked from behind him.

"I'm thinking about the future, ya know I am the only one of us who has no plans what so ever?"

"That's not true, Jason doesn't know what he's going to do, and Trini and Zack age out of the Peace Conference this year they don't know what to do after that is over. And to be honest I'm not exactly sure the whole Pan-Global thing is for me either." Kim said with a sigh and a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? It's been your dream forever, you can't give up on it now." He told her with a smile.

"But it is so hard . . ."

"Anything worth having is, I'd imagine."

She smiled at him, and he realized it was very refreshing to have her back with them. Even if it was only for a week or so. She seemed to be one of the few people who didn't think he was a complete moron. Sure he acted immature at times, but he wasn't stupid.

"How's your back?" She asked him with concern.

"Better, still very sore, but I'll live. The doctor said that with a month and a half of physical therapy I should be good as new."

"Good, but don't over work yourself. Trust me it only makes an injury harder to recover from." She told him sternly.

"Yes ma'am," He answered with a mock salute, "How did you get this much time off in the first place? Aren't the Pan-Globals in like three weeks?"

"Well, I . . . injured my leg during training about a month back."

"What happened?" He asked worriedly. This was the first time he had heard about this.

"I landed on my ankle badly during a dismount at a competition, kind of like Keri Strug except with out the triumphant victory." She said bitterly.

"How come no one's told me about this?" Rocky said feeling slightly hurt at being left out of the loop.

"Because only a few people know." Kim told him sadly, "And I would like to keep it that way. I don't exactly want everyone to know. I mean everybody gave me such a send off when I left that I sort of feel like I let them down."

"Let them down? You're still going to compete aren't you?" Rocky asked in confusion.

"You know all that stuff I just told you about quitting?" She said as she looked away from him, "Well, I sort of don't have a choice. The doctors don't think It would be wise for me to keep competing. I've already had about four surgeries. Coach basically sent me away to rest my leg. He says I've worked it too much, and that I'm only making it worse."

"So, that's why you came back?" He asked her intently.

"No, Jason drug me back to try and cheer me up," She said before glancing in Tommy and Kat's direction, "And I gotta say it's not exactly working all that well."

He threw a quick glance in their direction as well, and smiled sadly at Kimberly.

"Hey, you want to take this somewhere else? We could go to the beach." Rocky suggested helpfully.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Kim said as she tried to stand up, but stumbled backwards when she stepped too hard with her bad ankle. Rocky quickly steadied her and carefully pulled himself to his feet.

"Well, look at us. We're just a couple of cripples on the mend." Rocky said jokingly. Kimberly chuckled and dragged him toward the beach.

* * *

"So what exactly was that letter about anyway?" Rocky asked once they reached the beach. 

"To be honest I have no idea. I just felt like something was off between me and him, and then there was this guy that I had started to rely on down there. I told him everything except for anything ranger related that is. I went to him whenever I was homesick too, and I don't know. I guess I thought we both needed to part ways and see what else was out there, you know?" Kim rambled animatedly as she and Rocky walked through the sand.

He smiled softly at her, "Yeah, actually I do. That's kind of the reason I'm letting Justin keep my ranger powers. I've been focused on being a ranger for so long that I've forgotten that I'm supposed to have a life outside of it. I've been so consumed with the monsters and villians that are here and now that I stopped thinking about my future."

"You know Rocky I really have missed you." She told him with a smile.

He laughed and pulled her to him, "I've missed you too Kim."

"Ooo, I've got an idea!" Kim yelled unexpectedly, causing Rocky to jump slightly.

"And that would be?"

"Well, you don't know what you're going to do for the rest of the summer and next fall right?"

"As if you had to remind me of that?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Anyways . . . and the gymnastics thing is out of the picture for me which means I have no plans either. So I was thinking we should take a road trip! You, me, and anyone else he can't see their future very clearly. What do you think?" She asked him excitedly, "We could travel all over. Go to all the major cities, do a lot of major shopping, it'll be fun! What do you say?"

"Yes, to everything but the shopping." He teased.

"Ha ha, very funny, but seriously . . . what do you think?"

"I think it sounds like fun, and it will keep me from moping." He told her with a grin.

"Then we're going?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, why not? Who else do you think would want to come?" He asked her curiously.

"Jason probably, and maybe Trini and Zack. They said something about needing a break from academics. But I think everyone else has plans."

"So, you, me, Trini, Jason, and Zack in car traveling across country for who knows how long?" He clarified, "Sounds very entertaining."

"Oh, believe me it will be." She answered with a wicked a grin.

* * *

What do you guys think? It's idea I just thought up a couple of days ago. Should I continue? Would you read it if I did? Do tell, I'm dying to know. 

angellwings


	2. Recruiting the Rest

3 x 5

Chapter Two: Recruiting the Rest

by angellwings

"Trini, you have got to come! It will be so much fun, and it will finally give us enough time to catch up. We haven't really had time for that since you guys left." Kim begged on the other end of Trini's phone.

"I don't know Kim. My parents are kind of pushing for me to start college in the fall." She said hesitantly.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure they won't mind you taking a little time off. I mean you've been working your butt off since we started Middle School."

"I'll have to think about it, Kim."

"Okay, you do that, but in the meantime, hand the phone to Zack, okay?" Kim asked

"Yeah, hold on." Trini said as she tossed the phone to Zack while he flirted up her roommate.

"Yeah, Kimmie, what's up?"

"Wanna go on a road trip with me and Rocky for the summer and maybe a little bit of the fall semester?"

"Road trip? You mean skip school to travel the U.S. And do nothing? Heck yes." Zack responded enthusiastically.

Kim laughed at him, "You never change do you Zack?"

"Nope, I'll always be an immature flirt, hopefully."

"Well, do me a favor and convince Trini to come, okay?" Kim asked him with a chuckle. If anyone could get Trini to come it would be Zack. Zack could talk anyone into doing anything.

"Will do Kimmie, talk to you later."

"Bye Zack" Kim said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Zack's coming, and Trini will be. Zack will take care of that for us." Kim told him with a grin.

"What about Jason?" Rocky asked.

"I was actually about to go find him." Kim said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door, "Ya coming?"

"Actually, I should probably head home. Mom's not exactly thrilled about our plan. So I figure if I do a lot extra things around the house it might smooth things over a little." He said with a light laugh.

"Okay, but you're still going to meet me at the Youth Center later, right?"

"I'll be there." Rocky said with a nod as he followed Kim out the door.

"You better be, Mister." She said with a playful glare, "Catch ya on the flip side, Rocko."

* * *

"Hey Jase, what's up?" Kim asked as she approached him at the Juice Bar.

"Nothing much, what do you need Kimmie?"

"What are you doing next fall?" Kim asked him curiously.

"Nothing as of yet. Thought I might take a few courses at the community college, I guess."

"Why don't you hit the road with me and Rocky?" She asked with an encouraging smile.

"I don't know, Kim." He said in the same tone as Trini had used.

"Trini's coming." She told him sweetly, _It's not concrete yet, but she might be_, Kim reasoned with herself.

"Trini's coming?" He said as his eyebrows rose in interest, "Well, maybe I could go. It would be fun. And I haven't spent time with Trini . . . or Zack . . . in a long time. Okay, yeah, sure. I'll go."

Kim smiled at him as he nodded, "Yes! This is going to be so great!"

* * *

The next morning Kim received a call from Trini. She agreed to go with all of them, but only for the summer. She fully planned on starting classes at Berkley in the fall.

Three days later Kim was on her way to the airport for her last trip to Florida. Coach Schmidt was going to give her the final verdict on her leg when she got back. She knew it wasn't going to be good, but she wanted to hear it anyway. Just to make sure.

Rocky and Jason were going with her to the airport to see her off.

"When do you get back?" Jason asked as they approached her gate.

"That depends on what the tell me, but I'm pretty sure I'll be back in like two weeks." She said sadly.

"Come on, Kim, theres still a chance that you could compete, don't give up yet." Rocky told her as he draped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, and Elvis is giving a concert at Graceland next week." She muttered sarcastically as she brushed Rocky's arm off of her shoulders.

Rocky began to say something else as the final boarding call for Kim's flight sounded throughout the airport.

"I'll see you guys in two weeks." Kim said down heartedly as she hugged both of them, and headed for her gate.

"You think she'll be okay?" Rocky asked Jason with concern.

"Yeah, Kim's a tough girl, she'll be okay . . . eventually. This has been her dream her whole life, and it's basically shattered before her eyes. She just needs time to recuperate." Jason said with a sad smile.

Rocky shook his head, and stared after her. He hoped she would be okay. Maybe this road trip would be exactly what she needed. Maybe it would be what they all needed.

* * *

Chapter Two! Enjoy! In the next chapter Kim, Trini, and Zack arrive, and then the real fun starts!

Read and Review

angellwings


	3. A Different Shade of Blue

3 x 5

Chapter Three: A Different Shade of Blue

by angellwings

Here she was back in Angel Grove after three years of mock U.N. Debates she was back home, and she couldn't wait for summer to start. Kim had been right. The road trip would be fun. She, Jason, Zack, and Kim hadn't all been together at one time since they left.

If only Billy could join them. She had no way to get in touch with Aquitar or else she would invite him, but she had a feeling he probably wouldn't be able to come anyways. Probably too busy admiring and observing Aquation technology. From everything she heard it sounded like they were light years ahead of Earth.

She hoped someday that she might be able to see Aquitar or Triforia. But until then she would settle for traveling the U.S. With her friends.

She wondered how Rocky would fit in with them. She never had the chance to really get to know him last time. She'd had just enough time to realize she could trust him, Adam, and Aisha with their powers.

Kim and Jason seemed to like him. So, that was a good sign.

When she and her parents reached the house the light on the answering machine was blinking.

"That message is probably for you. Kim started calling here early this morning." Her mother said with an amused smile. Trini nodded and pressed the button.

"Trini? It's Kim. You are never going to believe what Rocky and Jason just told me. Adam called them a couple of days ago with some news. Ya know about . . . . stuff. Just call me as soon as you get this."

"Is it okay if I call her now?" She asked her parents.

"Yes, of course go on ahead." Her father said with a nod.

"Thanks, Dad." Trini said as she picked up the cordless and went up to her room. She quickly dialed Jason's number. She knew Kim was staying with his parents while they were in town.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Jase?" Trini asked with an irrepressible smile.

"Trini? Hey! What are you up to?"

"I was actually just returning Kim's call. Is she there?"

"Yeah, she's right here. Let me get her."

"Trini? Trini I am sooo glad you're back. I have got some huge news to tell you." Kim said excitedly.

"Okay, go ahead then."

"Right well you know how Tommy and Adam and the rest were Turbo rangers?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? They're not anymore. They passed their powers on to other people. Can you believe it?"

"All of them?"

"Well, yeah, except Justin, but he's new any way. He doesn't technically count."

"Justin?"

"Mmmmhmm, he's the kid Rocky gave his Turbo powers to. He's like eleven or twelve, I think."

"Zordon let a twelve year old become a ranger?" Trini asked in shock.

"Well, he didn't exactly have a choice. Rocky was hurt, the rangers needed another ranger, and Justin found out who they were."

"Oh, I see."

"So, did Zack fly in with you?"

"Yes, he should be at his place by now, I'd think."

"Okay, I think I'll give him a call, and share the news. We're still meeting at the Youth Center tomorrow to discuss trip details, right?" Kim asked before she hung up.

"As far as I know we are."

"Okay, Trini, see you then. Welcome home, by the way."

Trini smiled, "Thanks Kim, I'm glad to be home."

"Later, girl."

"Yeah, later." Trini said as the line went dead. She sighed, it was good to be back.

* * *

"Hi guys!" Kim called cheerfully as she approached their table.

She hugged Trini and Zack tightly, "It has been so long since I have _seen_ you guys. I'm so glad you're back."

"Yeah, well Switzerland was becoming dull anyway." Zack said with a shrug.

"You're just upset that you couldn't convince Raquel to go out with you before we left." Trini said as she shook her head.

"Just because she was leggy and hot does not mean I wanted to date her." Zack said defiantly.

Jason, Kim, and Trini stared at him in disbelief.

"Okay, so maybe that is what it means." He answered in resignation, "So, when are we leaving for this trip again?"

"In two days." Kim answered automatically as she had been asked that question a million times before.

"Who's car are we taking by the way?" Trini asked.

"My dad's given us permission to take his Excursion. It's huge, and trust me with all of Kim's luggage we'll need it." Jason answered with a grin. Kim stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Hey you know, this is kind of like old times. Black, yellow, red, pink, and we even have a blue," Zack said as he motioned to Rocky, "He might be a different kind of blue, but he's still blue."

Rocky chuckled at the four original rangers. If this was how things were going to be all summer then he couldn't wait to get out on the road.

Zack groaned, "Man, those guys are still around?"

"Who?" Trini asked as she turned toward the entrance, "Oh, those guys."

They all tried to keep from grinning as Bulk and Skull marched toward them.

"Well, well looks like the nerds have been raised from the dead," Bulk said as he nodded to Trini and Zack. Skull pulled up a chair in between Trini and Kim.

"Hey there, Kimberly, listen I was thinking, since you're not attached to that Tommy guy anymore maybe you would want to go out with me?" Skull asked while he chomped on his gum.

"Umm, no thanks Skull. I'll be busy . . . washing my hair." Kim said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"But I haven't even said a night yet."

"Yeah, I know." Kim said in a dull tone as she turned back to the others.

"Ha, looser," Bulk said as he smacked his friends shoulder, "Watch the master work."

"So, Trini," Bulk said overconfidently as he pushed Skull out of the chair and sat down, "Dinner. Me. You. Tonight. What do you say?"

"I say, I'm sorry but I'm gonna be babysitting my godmother's cousin's sister's friend's great aunt's great grand daughter." Trini told him with a straight face and a sweet smile. Kimberly smacked both hands over her mouth to keep from laughing as Jason, Zack, and Rocky held back their laughter with wide grins.

"Oh, well, we'll take rain checks." Bulk announced as he stood up from the chair with a look of disappointment.

"You do that." Jason told him with a grin as he and Skull walked off.

A soon as they were out of earshot the five of them burst out laughing.

"You are so bad." Kim told Trini through her laughter as her eyes began to water.

"Well, he wasn't going to get the hint any other way. He probably didn't even get it then." Trini said with a bright smile.

"Trini?" A voice called from across the room.

"Richie?" Trini asked as he moved closer.

"Yeah, wow, it's good to see you again, I can't believe you're back. Hey guys." Richie said as he greeted the rest of them.

"Just got back yesterday actually. So how have you been?"

Jason glared at him. He didn't like Richie. It's not that he was a bad guy because he wasn't. It's just that he was so interested in Trini that bugged him.

"Really good, I got into Berkley like I planned."

"Really? So did I." Trini told him with excitement.

"Good, I won't be completely alone then. Hey, I was about to go check out this new dojo that opened up around the corner, want to come?" He asked her with a charming smile.

"Sure, I'd love too."

"Oh, yeah I've been meaning to check that place out too, I think I'll join you." Jason said deceitfully.

"Um, sure Jason. If you really want to." Richie said as if trying to send him a signal to back off.

"Yeah, I think I do." Jason said as he pretended to be oblivious.

Kim and Zack grinned at each other as the trio left the youth center.

"You know if he would just ask her out, I'm pretty sure she would say yes." Zack said as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Wait you mean Jason and Trini . . .?" Rocky asked in confusion.

"Since junior high." Kim told him with a grin, "Hey, you know what we should do?"

"What?" Rocky and Zack asked in unison.

"We should use this trip to play matchmaker. We can make sure they get together." Kim said with an evil grin.

"I don't know, Kimmie, the last time we tried to play matchmaker with Jason, he kicked my ass." Zack said with a grimace, "And I still have the scars to prove it."

"That's because we were trying to hook him up with the wrong girl." She begged Zack, "Surely he won't mind if we give him and Trini a small helping hand."

"Stop calling me Shirley." Zack told her with mischievous smile. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You watch that movie way too much."

"Can't blame him for it, it's an awesome movie." Rocky smiled in agreement. Kim snapped her head in his direction.

"Not you too? Does that mean I have to survive a whole summer of Airplane references?"

"Yeah, that and Wayne's World."

"And that new Mike Myers Movie . . . Austin Powers."

"Men in Black."

"Monty Python."

"Anything Jim Carrey."

"Please make it stop." Kimberly begged as she looked skyward.

"Not to mention Saturday Night Live in general."

"Oh God, maybe this road trip isn't such a good idea," Kim said as she put her head in her hands, "I might end up killing one of you an hour into the drive."

* * *

Chapter three! Enjoy!

angellwings


	4. Before We Leave

3 x 5

by angellwings

Chapter Four: Before We Leave

Zack's excitement overflowed into his movements. It became impossible for him to stand still. He danced in place beside the car as the others said good bye to their parents, and inwardly sang an improvised medley. The road trip started today. He could barely contain himself . . . wait he couldn't contain himself. He wasn't containing himself.

Trini grinned at him with amusement. There was no one more ready to get out on the road than Zack.

Kim screamed in delight as her father and Jason's parents drove off. Leaving the teenagers alone by the Youth Center.

"Finally! We're FREE!" She screamed as she threw her arms in the air.

_Alright, maybe there was someone more ready to go._ Trini thought with a wince as Kim's frequency reverberated off of her eardrums.

Jason laughed at her antics, "There has been no living with her for the last couple of days."

Rocky approached them from the back of the car, "Everything is packed. Including the kitchen sink."

"So, let's hit the road already!" Zack said with impatient excitement.

"Can't we get something to eat first? I'm starved." Rocky said as his arms dropped lifeless to his sides.

"Starved? Ernie just fed us a rather large and complimentary farewell breakfast." Trini asked him disbelief.

Kim giggled from Trini's side, "Get used to it. Rocky is famous for his bottomless pit of a stomach."

"Hey!" Rocky yelled defensively.

"Well, it's true." Jason said with a laugh.

Rocky thought about it for a minute, nodded his head, and finally shrugged, "Yeah, okay."

"C'mon guys, let's get out of here." Kim said with a bright smile as she ushered them to the car.

"Wait!" Trini said with a solemn expression, "Theres one place we have to go before we leave town."

* * *

The five high school graduates stared up at the mountain as they stood in front of the red excursion.

"I wonder if we could pay the current rangers a visit?" Zack asked with a grin, "After all, they've never met us."

"I don't think so, we don't want to distract them right now." Trini said seriously with a shake of her head.

"Besides I hear that Dimitria woman is really strange." Kim agreed.

Zack sighed as the group headed back to the car. Before they could get very far they found themselves standing inside the Power Chamber.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Jason mumbled in shock as he observed the people standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Asked a pretty Asian girl with raven black hair.

"The man of your dreams." Zack replied as he kissed the young woman on the hand. She gave him a bemused grin and pulled her hand out of his.

"I don't think so." She said with a chuckle as she walked over to her friends.

"Rocky?" A young voice asked from behind the others.

"Justin?" He asked the air as he wondered where his young friend was.

"It's okay guys, they were rangers. At least I know some of them were." Justin said as he pushed his way forward.

"We all were." Kim told them with a smile.

"Trini and Zack just got back, and wanted to see the command center." Jason clarified.

"Trini and Zack?" Justin asked in shock, "As in the original Black and Yellow?"

Rocky laughed at his successor, "Yeah, the original Black and Yellow."

"Wait?" Ashley asked as she pointed at Trini, "You mean you were yellow before Tanya?"

"No, I was yellow before Aisha, who was yellow before Tanya." Trini said with a thin smile.

"And you were on the team before Adam?" Carlos asked as he approached Zack.

He nodded enthusiastically with a toothy smile.

"What about you two?" TJ asked as he motioned to Kim and Jason.

"Original pink, I came before Kat." Kim said with a warm smile.

"Original red, and Gold Zeo." Jason stated simply with a nod.

"Seriously?" Cassie asked in shock.

"Yep," Justin said excitedly, "And I stepped in for Rocky, who took over for Jason."

"Wow, I didn't know there were so many of us." Ashley said with a grin.

Kim nodded, "There are plenty of us, and once you're in, you're in for the rest of your life."

"And everyone will forever be meddling in your life," Zack deadpanned, "But you'll always have a proper safety net to fall back on."

The others grinned at him and nodded as the rangers were alerted about an attack in the city.

"Go ahead, we need to be leaving anyway." Jason said as he resumed his leadership tone. They stood silently and watched as the teleported away.

"Ah, the good old days . . ." Zack trailed off with a grin.

Kim chuckled, "Why is it that fighting space aliens seems easier and simpler than facing the real world?"

"Because it's something we're used to. Something we're familiar with. Anything new is scary, and for us the real world is new." Trini answered as she turned around to leave.

"Oh, joy . . . four years of struggle, and all I'm gonna get is a lousy piece a paper. At least being a ranger got us communicators and morphers . . . however broken they might be." Rocky said bitterly as he followed Trini out.

* * *

They piled back in the car with Kim squished in the middle of the backseat between Zack and Rocky.

"Aw, man, do you remember that part where they kept trying to kill that one guy." Rocky asked Zack from the other side of Kimberly.

"You shot me!" Zack reenacted, "Aw, dude, that was one of the funniest parts of the movie."

Kim blew at the hair that had fallen in front of her face in boredom as she hugged pink fluffy pillow to her.

Trini grinned at them as she turned forward in the passenger seat, "Maybe I should switch with Kim at the next stop. She looks like she could use a break from Twiddles Dee and Dum."

"Oh, no Trini! I'm fine really. Stay up there it's cool." Kim yelled frantically over the arm wrestling match the boy's were holding on top of the pillow on her lap.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked as he observed the situation in his rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle, just stay up there . . ." Kim said with a sweet smile as she glared at Zack and Rocky.

"Bro, I definitely won." Zack argued.

"I don't think so, you lifted your elbow."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Too!"

"Not"

"Too, too, too!"

"Not, not, not!"

"Oh. My. God. Will you two stop it already! You're both being so . . . so . . . juvenile!" Kim yelled as she gripped her pillow tightly.

"He's the one who's juvenile." Zack grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest.

"No way man, you are."

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"No, you!"

"You, you, you, you!"

"Not, not, not, not!"

Kim's eyes went wide and she buried her face in her pillow. The faint sounds of a muffled scream could be heard in the front seat.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home." Kim mumbled as she frantically bumped the heels of her red Keds together, "Stupid Good Witch, it's not working. The Scarecrow and the Lion are still here."

"Alright, that's it!" Jason yelled from the front seat as he pulled the car over, "Trini, you're switching places with Kim. Maybe you can shut those two up."

Trini grinned hungrily, "I would love to."

"Aww, man, look what you did now!" Zack said in exasperation.

"If you wouldn't have lifted your elbow during that match this would have never happened. SO, I believe we can reason that this is your fault."

"Dude, who cares? With her back here, we're good as dead." Zack said as Kim pushed her self up, "AND this clearly is not my fault."

Rocky opened his mouth to answer back as Kim began to climb over him to get out. She slipped and bumped heads with him.

"Ow, you're head is like stone." Kim said as she opened her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

Rocky winced, "You're forehead isn't any softer."

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. The air around them was charged with something, but no one knew exactly what. Kim swallowed and cleared her throat.

"I'm just gonna . . ." She said as she motioned for the door.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah right . . ." He said as he shifted around in the seat so she could get out.

"Thanks" Kim said as she grabbed her pillow and hopped into the passenger seat.

Trini climbed mercilessly over Zack crushing more than one sensitive area along the way. She sat down in the middle and grinned sweetly up at them. Then she swiftly snatched their ears.

"What do you boys have to say to Kimberly?" She asked as pinched the tip of their ears tighter.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow . . ." Zack said as Rocky winced and they were both pulled toward Trini.

"Sorry . . . sorry, Kimberly." Zack and Rocky spit out hurriedly.

"And to each other?"

"Sorry . . ." They mumbled as they turned away from each other. Trini slapped them both hard on the back of the head.

"Like you mean it!"

Their eyes widened and they apologized quickly out of fear.

"Much better, you know I think I'll stay back here for a while." Trini said with an accomplished smile, "Let's go Jason, I think we're ready."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jason smiled as he started the car and pulled back on to the road.

Kim, Jason, and Trini sighed happily and reveled in what they knew would be a short lived silence. This trip already seemed long, and they had only been on the road for a couple of hours.

* * *

_I know too long in between updates. But you know getting ready to go back to school is really time consuming. My updates might be coming a lot slower from now on._

_Sorry guys,_

_angellwings_

Enjoy!


	5. Vegas?

3 x 5

Chapter Five: Vegas?

By angellwings

"C'mon! Please?" Zach whined, "It's Vegas. The biggest party town in the U.S. There's gonna be DANCING!"

"There is no way in hell I am letting you loose on Vegas, bro." Jason argued from the front seat.

"Besides what are we gonna do there? We're too young to gamble." Kim asked him logically.

He looked at her as if she were rather stupid and said, "DANCE! Did I not just say that?"

Trini grinned at him with an amused face. She leaned forward from the backseat to speak with Jason.

"It couldn't hurt anything, Jase. Besides we didn't exactly have a whole lot of time for dancing at the Peace Conference. I think he's really missed it." Trini whispered to Jason. Jason swallowed and tried to focus on the words as apposed to the fact that her breath was currently on his neck.

"Umm, yeah, okay." He said as Trini scooted backward, "I guess we're going to Vegas."

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Zack yelled with dramatic hand gestures, "Vegas here we come!"

"Geez, Zack show a little excitement why don't you?" Rocky asked him sarcastically.

"Don't make me start on you again."

"You start on me, I started on you!"

Trini rolled her eyes and grabbed their ear lobes, "Don't make me have Jason turn this car around."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison as they leaned back in their seats and looked out their windows as they both rubbed their throbbing ears.

* * *

Kim sighed as she unloaded her bag and dropped it on the floor of the cheapest, nastiest hotel in Vegas. She couldn't believe she was being forced to stay here because Zack wanted to dance. And the worst part was . . . there was only ONE available room. There were two full sized beds a flimsy table and two nasty chairs. A mildewed counter with a two sinks, and tiny bathroom with an artichoke colored toilet and tub. She grimaced as she noticed the seventie's yellows, oranges, and greens. This was where all five of them would sleep?

_Great, just great._

"I call a bed!" Zack yelled as he ran past her.

Jason nodded, "Okay, then I call the floor."

Rocky eyed Jason suspiciously, "Why ?"

"Zack will kick the shit out of you man, good luck." Jason said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Gee, thanks." Rocky muttered with a glare.

* * *

_I know it's way to short, but I had to submit something so you guys know I'm still working on it._

_More to come about Vegas, I just need to knock down the stupid wall that's keeping me from writing._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	6. Butting In

3x5

Chapter Six: Butting in

by angellwings

After bringing in their bags Zack insisted that they go dancing immediately. Rocky and Jason had complained, but they had been outvoted by Zack and the girls. So now, the two of them sat in a booth against the wall watching Zack dance with Kim and Trini.

"So why exactly did you agree to stop in Vegas again?" Rocky asked in bored tone.

"I honestly have no idea," Jason said as Zack spotted a beautiful girl a few feet away from him, "Oh no, don't do it Zack, don't-shit."

"What?" Rocky asked as he searched for the group on the dance floor.

"Zack deserted the girls for a hot, leggy chick." Jason said ruefully

"What? You mean do they're just out there by themselves?"

"No, oh no. They're dancing . . . with other guys." Jason said through gritted teeth as he watched this guy with sandy blond hair squeeze his way beside Trini.

"What? Who?" Rocky said as his eyes landed on Kimberly. She smiled brightly up at a tall freckled man with red hair. Rocky's eyes instinctively narrowed, "Should we do something?"

"Like cut in? Hell yes." Jason said as he practically jumped up from his seat, "You coming?"

"Definitely." Rocky said as he stood.

Zack momentarily stopped dancing and watched his friends as they passed.

"Don't murder me." He whispered pleadingly to Jason.

Jason rolled his eyes, and continued his march.

They shoved their way toward the girls. Trini turned as Jason stepped close, and knocked into his chest.

"Jase," She said in shock.

He glared at the blond she had been dancing with and spoke sternly, "I'm cutting in."

The lanky blond gulped, and backed away with a nod, "Okay, man, chill."

Trini's mouth dropped open, and her eyes narrowed on Jason. She gritted her teeth and flicked her long ebony hair in his face. She turned on her heels and stomped off the dance floor.

By this time Kimberly had stopped dancing to watch the scene unfolding in front of her while Rocky glared at her dance partner over her shoulder. The red head's eyes widened and then he promptly walked away. Rocky smiled smugly and nodded in satisfaction. Kimberly peered at him suspiciously with arched eyebrow as Jason ran after Trini.

"What's with you?" She asked loudly over the music.

"What me? N-nothing..." He stuttered, "Want to dance?"

"What-hey! Where did Aaron go?" She asked as he she searched the dance floor.

He feigned shock, "Uh, oh man, I have no idea. The jerk . . . so, wanna dance?"

"I . . . sure, um I guess." She said with a confused expression.

"Great, let's go!" Rocky said in excitement as he pulled her further into the dance floor. Kim still had no idea what had happened.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing Jason?"

"He was as ass, and besides were only here for one night, how much do you think could have happened?" He said in an attempt to reason with Trini's temper.

"You always do this! In Switzerland, before you left, none of the guys would talk to me because they were afraid YOU would beat them to death." She said in huff, "Do you WANT me to die an old maid?"

"Well . . . no . . . not particularly . . ." He answered sheepishly.

"Then what? What the hell is it?" Trini asked in a rage.

"I'm jealous, okay? Happy?" Jason replied urgently, "That's what it is . . . that's what it ALWAYS is."

"You're what?" She asked with a gulp.

"N-nothing, I didn't say anything." He said with a nervous chuckle and walked back toward the booth he and Rocky had previously occupied. Trini stared after him.

"Oh. My. God." Trini whispered to herself with wide eyes. She ran back to the dance floor and jerked Kim away from Rocky, "We need to talk, now."

"Umm, okay . . ." She gave Rocky a pleading glance, "Rain check?"

"Sure, yeah, go." He said with a little bit of disappointment.

Kim smiled back at him, and headed off to the women's restroom with Trini, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you once we're out of the crowd." Trini told her seriously.

"Good Lord, Trini, please tell me you have something to talk about and this isn't just one of our weird go to the bathroom in pairs kind of things?" Kim asked her as she felt Trini nearly pulling her arm out of the socket.

* * *

_That's chapter six. Did you like it? Do tell, I would love to know._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	7. Margarita Showers Bring Painful Hours

3x5

Chapter Seven: Margarita Showers Bring Painful Hours

by: angellwings

"You know that big scene that happened between Jason and me out there?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it was kind of hard to miss." Kim said with a grin.

"I asked him what was up, and he told me he was jealous." Trini said with a panic-stricken face.

"What? You mean he just blurted it out?" Kim asked in shock.

"Well, yeah, but then he kind of took it back." Trini said with a sigh as she examined herself in the bathroom mirror, "What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, It's complicated . . ."

"It's really not. Bottom line, do you think there could be something between you and Jason?" Kim asked her with a stern stare.

"I-I guess there could be, I mean something in me wants it to happen . . ."

"Then go for it. No doubts, no second guessing, no logic. Just go for it." Kim told her with a smile.

Trini nodded, gathered up all of her courage, and marched out of the bathroom toward Jason and Rocky, and . . . . ran straight into a waiter holding a tray of margaritas.

Kimberly's eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth to extinguish any laughter that might slip out. Zack guffawed and doubled over with laughter while Rocky shook silently in an attempt to be discrete. Jason grinned and offered a hand to help her up from the wet tequila syrup. She growled and accepted it.

"I want to go back to the hotel, NOW." She snapped at all of them with a deadly glare in Zack and Rocky's direction.

Zack snapped his heels together, straightened his face, and saluted in a militaristic manner, "Yes, ma'am."

Rocky leaned toward Zack and whispered, "If you can't drink 'em then the only natural thing is to shower in 'em."

Zack snorted, Kim bit her bottom lip, and Jason winced.

Trini grabbed Rocky's shirt collar, and jerked him out of the club, "You say one more word Rockwell DeSantos and I WILL make your life a living hell."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, I was only kidding, please, don't kill me. I want to live!" Rocky cried all the way to the car.

Trini sat beside him the entire ride, making sure to "accidentally" wound him with her elbow, knee, or fist whenever possible. Zack sat in the front seat as to avoid any stray abuse that could have been thrown his way. But Zack, you see, was too hyper not to try and get on someone's nerves.

"Trini, sweetie, maybe you should calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Kim said in an attempt to sooth Trini's wounded pride.

"Yes, yes, there's no need to hit." He said from his passenger seat.

Kimberly gave him a strange look, "You're so weird, Zack."

"And I'm bound to attack!" He said enthusiastically.

Her eyes widened, "Please tell me you're not rhyming."

"Indeed, and I have outstanding timing." He grinned wickedly.

"Jason tell him to stop." Kimberly demanded.

"Not unless you call a cop." Zack chanted.

"Oh, God, why me?"

"Because you couldn't hurt a flea."

"Zack, I'm warning you . . ."

"Kimberly, you're full of poo . . ."

A scream sounded from Rocky as Trini's elbow somehow landed on his groin as Jason drove around a curve.

"For the love of God, it was just a JOKE!" Rocky sobbed.

"And Rocky, Jr. is officially broke." Zack said with a loud laugh.

Jason smiled and shook his head. He sighed and happily observed the chaos.

"I will never survive this trip." Kimberly mumbled as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Aw, look, little Kimberly is losing grip." Zack said as he stuck a tongue out at her.

"Keep going and you won't survive the night." Kim said with a glare.

"Oh, but I think I might." Zack answered smugly as he stretched out in the passenger seat.

"I HATE you." Kimberly groaned.

"Aw, I love you too."

"That's enough now, I mean it!" Kimberly screamed.

Zack calmly pulled out an open canister of food, "Anybody want a peanut?"

"ARRGH!" Kimberly screamed as she tugged at her own hair.

Jason watched with amusement in the rear view mirror, and just before they pulled into the hotel parking lot he saw Trini's fist "accidentally" fly to Rocky's face. This time Rocky merely whimpered and crumpled over.

Yes, indeed, this was just like old times.

* * *

_Amazing! It's another chapter! I hope you guys like it! The last little rhyming bit was a shout out to "The Princess Bride", btw._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	8. Coed Sleeping Arrangements

3x5

Chapter Eight: Co-ed Sleeping Arrangements

by angellwings

Kimberly sighed as she and Jason helped Rocky into the hotel room. Jason had thought it wise to separate Rocky and Trini and her and Zack until they got inside the room. Rocky was groaning in pain with every step. That was Trini for you. Her frustration often takes the form of violence. Rocky limped his way to the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Stay there, I'll go get the first aid kit out of the car." Kim told Rocky with a piteous look, "And Zack, you stay away from me or I'll go all Trini on your ass."

Jason chuckled at Zack's shocked look, "I think you and me better keep Trini away from Rocky while Kim's gone."

Zack nodded, "We definitely don't want a murder on our hands."

The two men sat on the bed on either side of Trini.

"I'm done now, I promise. You don't have to watch me every minute." She told them with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked almost fearfully.

"Positive" Trini said with a nod.

The two men reluctantly turned to stand from the bed, and the minute Jason turned his back on her Trini smacked him hard across the back of the head.

Jason turned sharply on her with an expecting look.

"Okay," She said calmly, "So I lied before, but now I really am done."

Jason looked at her skeptically and refused to turn his back on her and made his way to his sleeping bag on the floor between the beds.

"Back." Kim announced as she re-entered the room and headed for the tiny bathroom where Rocky waited to have his wounds inspected.

She kneeled in front of Rocky and inspected Trini's warpath of wounds, "Wow I haven't seen anything this bad since Zack made fun of Trini's fear of heights back in freshman year."

"That's encouraging." He muttered sarcastically.

She chuckled, "Don't try to invoke too much pity, Ape boy; you'll live. It's just a cut or two, some bruises, and one big shiner. It's nothing a few butterfly bandages and Neosporen can't fix."

"How did you learn so much about first aid?" He asked with a grin.

"Well, when your best friend and your first boyfriend are as in to martial arts as Jason and Tommy were you have to learn your way around your basic first aid kit." She said with a grin. She dabbed a cotton ball with some rubbing alcohol.

"That's the stuff that stings right?" Rocky asked her warily.

"Chill out, you big baby. It will be over in a few seconds, I promise." She said with a smile and a wink.

He hissed in pain as she brushed the cotton ball over the cuts on his cheek.

"There all done with the alcohol. Happy?"

"Extremely." Rocky said, "Is my eye swollen?"

"To say the least. Can you see out of it at all?" Kim asked as she spread the antibiotic ointment over the cuts.

"Not a thing." He stated plainly, "Do me a favor . . ."

"What's that?"

"The next time I start to make a joke while Trini's angry slap me across the face, will you?" He asked in a whimper.

"Happily." She answered with a laugh as she placed the butterfly bandages on the cuts.

"Good because your slap would sure do a lot less damage than Trini's ENTIRE BODY."

Kim laughed at him and shook her head, "Are you sure you're okay? Are you hurt any where else?"

"Yeah . . . but it will be a little weird for you to check that area of my body." Rocky stated.

Kim winced, "Ouch. You poor baby."

"And to top it all off I've got to sleep in the same bed as Zack which means, in Jason's words, 'He'll kick the shit out of you man.'" Rocky grumbled.

"Zack does tend to kick in his sleep. This one time his, mine, and Billy's families went on vacation together and he kicked Billy completely out of the bed." Kim shared.

"Great." Rocky stated sarcastically.

"You know what?" Kim asked with a kind smile, "You and Trini are switching beds."

"I'm sorry what did you say?" He asked in shock.

"We're all adults here, right?" Kim stated confidently, "Surely we can handle co-ed sleeping arrangements by now. Besides Trini kicks too whenever she's angry, and we might as well let her and Zack kick each other and find out how it feels for once. C'mon."

Kim grabbed Rocky's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"We've decided," Kim announced to every one, "That Rocky has been victimized enough tonight and does not deserve to be kicked all over the place by Zack so he and I will be sharing a bed and Trini and Zack will be sharing a bed."

Jason's eyes widened, "What?"

"Please no, she'll kill me in my sleep." Zack begged as Trini glared at him from across the room.

"Have you been torturing her with that stupid rhyming thing?" Kim asked in annoyance.

"Yes." Zack answered sheepishly.

"Then you deserve it." Kim said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

_That's all for now thanks!_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!_

_angellwings_


	9. Morning Chaos

3x5

by angellwings

Chapter 9: Morning Chaos

Trini kicked Zack under the covers and glared at him. Her legs were black and blue, she was almost positive. Curse that idiotic, pink, gymnast for her stupid co-ed sleeping idea. Trini growled under her breath as Zack kicked her again, and suddenly he launched himself across the mattress. Trini, out of fear of being squashed, rolled away from his path.

And right off the bed.

On top of Jason.

She heard Jason grunt as Trini's weight landed on top of him.

"Sorry, Jase, Zack sort of-"

"Get up, get up, get up . . ." He squeaked out hoarsely, "Your knee . . ."

She looked confused for a split second before she realized where exactly her knee had landed.

"Oh my god! Jason, I am so sorry." She said urgently as she hopped up, "Are you okay? Do you need some ice . . . or something?"

"No . . . no," He said through a wince, "I'm fine."

Trini quickly glared over at Kimberly and Rocky. Sleeping comfortably. Sustaining no bruises, not rolling off the bed, or impaling anyone's crotch with their knee.

That was it. It was time for everyone to wake up. If she couldn't sleep comfortably, no one could.

"Okay, everybody up!" She announced as people responded with groans, "That's right you heard me, up! Now!"

Trini was not in the mood to watch people sleep peacefully. She was tired, grumpy, sore, and she had just wounded the man she was beginning to think she could fall in love with.

This was not a good morning, and no one was getting up.

Except Jason of course, but . . . well . . . he didn't really have a choice. His pain was preventing him from sleeping.

She growled and marched over to the light switch. She flipped it on and off several times.

"Stoooooooooooooop!" She heard Kimberly whine sleepily.

"I'll stop when all of you GET UP!!" She said with an aggravated sigh as she continued to blink the lights on and off.

"FINE!!" Kimberly yelled as she threw the covers back and jumped out of bed, despite the fact that she still couldn't quite get her eyes open. She stumbled blindly to the bathroom and ran water for a shower. She had learned over the years that you never fight Trini, especially on a bad morning.

Rocky yelled something incoherent, that sounded a lot like, "Hah hoo eeeeeuuuuooo? Unnnnnnnnn." and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He popped back up a few seconds later and restated his sentence clearly, "Why is there a strobe light in our room? Oh, it's just Trini."

Rocky sighed and sat up on the foot of the bed, realizing his peaceful sleep was over.

Jason was finally able to sit up comfortably, and he immediately tried to calm Trini.

During all of this Zack never budged once.

Which was really beginning to piss Trini off. Especially since he was the reason for all this chaos.

Trini zeroed in on the former black ranger and grabbed the empty side of the mattress, and quickly tilted it at almost a 90 degree angle. Jason rolled out of the way before Zack landed on him.

Zack slowly came to, and stood quietly. He sighed, and smiled in a goofy way while he stretched out his arms. He then yawned and waved pleasantly at Trini.

Trini gritted her teeth and moved to punch him in the stomach, but her arms were quickly pinned behind her back by Jason.

Zack ignorantly walked away and into the bathroom, and two seconds later Kim screamed bloody murder. A Shampoo bottle came sailing out of the door with Zack sprinting not far behind.

"Oh, come on! It's not like I haven't seen you naked before!" Zack yelled as he stopped by the double sinks.

"We were friggin four years old, Taylor! It doesn't count!" She yelled as she slammed the door in his face.

"There's never going to be a peaceful moment on this trip is there?" Jason asked with a defeated sigh as Trini calmed down and he was finally able to release her.

"Has there ever been a calm moment in a group of Power Rangers?" Rocky asked with a grin.

Jason laughed, "No, Rocky, I guess not."

* * *

_That's all for now kiddies! Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	10. Testosterone Break

3x5

Chapter Ten: Testosterone break

by angellwings

"Trini, I so need to talk to you." Kim said urgently as the two girls loaded into the car for a coffee trip.

Trini was in a much better mood now than she had been this morning. She'd shoved her way to the shower after Kim and spent an hour using up the remainder of the hot water. She'd painted her nails, changed clothes, applied a light amount of make up, and felt like a brand new girl. Her and Kim were on their way to the nearest Starbucks to get coffee for everyone while the boys got ready. She was relieved to have a testosterone break even if it was only for a few minutes, "What about?"

Kim bit her lip and looked over at her friend from the passenger seat, "I think I might have a slight crush on Rocky."

Trini's jaw dropped as she started the car, "That's way out of left field, Kim."

"Yeah, I know that's why I need to talk to you." Kim said with a sigh, "He's just so cute and charming . . and funny. Not to mention he's so sweet. I mean sometimes he's a little annoying and a little obnoxious, not to mention he eats just about everything in sight . . . but I don't know. There's something there. At least I think so. Guys don't exactly put themselves out there like most girls do. They're harder to read. What do you think?"

"I think that I can't even make sense of my own love life let alone your's." Trini said with a grin in her friend's direction as she drove.

"Yeah, your attempt at Jase was kind of thwarted last night." Kim said with giggle.

"That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. Period." Trini said as her cheeks began to flush.

"At least you've got one thing working to your advantage." Kim said with a mysterious grin.

"And that is?" Trini asked cluelessly.

"That Jason thinks your violent streak is cute."

"Oh, please, he's probably terrified of me like every other male in my life."

"Well, sweetie, if you wouldn't beat them all up at every turn . . ." Kim said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, so I've been told." Trini said as she rolled her eyes with a grin, "Where the heck is this Starbuck's Jason saw last night?"

"I don't know, but I really need a frappuccino at the moment." Kim said with a sigh.

"Hey Kim, I can't tell you what Rocky's thinking, but for what it's worth . . . I think the two of you would make a cute couple." Trini told her friend distractedly as she kept a look out for the coffee franchise.

Kim smiled as she pictured it in her head, "Thanks. And I think you and Jase should have hooked up a lot sooner."

"We haven't 'hooked up' yet, Kim." Trini said as she rolled her eyes.

"No, but you should have." Kim said with a smile, "The two of you have been dancing around each other since middle school."

Trini eyes were suddenly filled with determination, "You're right. Well, fine then, no more dancing."

Kim's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? You mean your gonna go for it?"

"You bet your ass I'm gonna go for it, and he's not gonna know what hit him." Trini said with a wide smile.

_Oh, I am so good._ Kim thought with a large sense of accomplishment.

* * *

"Zack will you hurry up all ready! The girls will be back any minute!" Jason yelled at the bathroom door. 

"Chill man, trust me when I say that Trini will have no problems if she gets to see you half dressed." Zack called back in return.

Rocky chuckled from the bed as he slid on a clean T-shirt, "The man's got a point."

"Of course you think that, you've already had your shower." Jason said with a slight glare.

"Hey, my friend, you have no room to talk either," Zack said as he walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of khaki shorts, "You and Kim have been checking each other out since before this trip even started."

"You're crazy." Rocky stated simply as he slid on his tennis shoes.

"Sure, when he talks about my love life he has a point, but when he talks about yours he's crazy. That makes perfect sense." Jason said sarcastically as he grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"From what I've heard, Jase, you and Trini have been a long time coming." Rocky said as Jason closed the door.

"Man, the both of you are lovesick. Think about it, neither one of you even glanced at those other girls at the club last night, and they were smokin' hot." Zack said as he slid on a white T-shirt that said "Theme song and batteries included." in semi-faded black letters.

Rocky ignored Zack and focused on his T-shirt, "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know, but it's got to be some thing clever, right? I liked the big, old school, boom box on the front and that's the only reason I bought it." He said with a shrug.

* * *

_That's it for today. Insanely short I know, but I needed to update and return Trini to her rational state of mind. I hope you all enjoyed it! Review please!_

_angellwings_


	11. The Strip, Pt 1

3x5

Chapter Eleven: The Strip, pt. 1

by angellwings

They were arguing over where to go for the day. They were going to spend the first half of the day walking around and taking pictures of the more famous casinos in Vegas as proof that they had actually been there, and then they wanted to see if they could get tickets to a show somewhere. Kim didn't really care where they went, honestly, but she was making as a big a deal of it as she was so they would all agree to split up into groups. More specifically Jason and Trini then herself, Zack, and Rocky. She could deal with the boys for one day besides maybe she could try and figure out if she stood a chance with Rocky.

"How about we split up, okay?" Trini suggested rationally.

Kimberly hid her wicked grin, _yes, perfect._

"Sounds like a good plan to me," she answered eagerly, "You and Jase can take the excursion and park it in a parking deck, and drop the three of us off on the strip. We'll cover one end, and the two of you can cover the other."

Trini gawked at her friend as realization dawned, she had _planned_ for this to happen. She gave Kim a small smile, and chuckled. "Okay, what do you say Jase? You up for half a day of just you and me?"

Jason's eyes went wide, and Rocky and Zack smirked at him.

"Yeah, Jase, are you ready for a day of just you and her?" Zack repeated.

"Sure, sounds good, let's do it." Jason said quickly as he rushed everyone out of the room.

"Long time coming, man." Rocky mumbled with a grin as he walked past the former gold ranger.

"You'll get yours, Ape boy, believe me you'll get yours." Jason said vengefully to the back of Rocky's head with a glare.

* * *

"I can not believe that worked." Kim said to herself as they watched Jason and Trini drive down the strip toward a parking garage.

"What worked?" Rocky asked as he peered at her curiously.

"The whole arguing until I get everyone to agree to split up thing." She told them with a proud smile.

"You made a big deal about sight seeing just to get Jason and Trini on their own?" Zack asked with an amused grin as Kim nodded. Zack grinned and bowed repeatedly, "I'm not worthy."

She laughed and tilted her chin upward haughtily, "Yes, I know"

Rocky smiled softly at her, "You're kind of evil, you know that?"

"Why else would Lord Zedd want me to be his queen?" She asked him with a grin and a wink.

He and Zack chuckled at her as she led them down the strip with her head held high. They stopped and took pictures at various places. The three of them took turns taking the pictures. It was Zack's turn to take the picture so Rocky and Kim would be the only ones in the picture. Rocky and Kim took a spot in front of Caesar's Palace. Just before Zack took the picture Kim jumped on Rocky's back. Just after the camera flashed Rocky fell over from the shock of the Kim's weight on his back. Kim squealed as Rocky fell, and he tried to rotate to keep her from hitting the pavement first. They ended up with Rocky's back hitting the pavement and Kim landing on top of his chest.

"Oh my God! Rocky, are you okay? How's your back? Rocky?" Kim asked him frantically as she flattened her palms against his chest. Rocky cleared his throat and blinked a few times as he tried to focus on something other than the fact that Kim's petite body was resting on top of his.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Don't worry, you don't weigh enough to cause any damage." He said hoarsely as his eyes met hers. Kim bit her lip, and took a deep quivering breath. This was just like the other day in the car. Did this hovering tension mean something? She swallowed and smiled shyly at him as her face flushed.

"Dude! That was awesome, man! I wish I would have a video camera or something! That rotating maneuver you pulled was smooth! I've never seen any one move that fast!" Zack said excitedly as he ran toward them.

Kim sighed and gently pushed herself off of him. She mentally cursed Zack for interrupting. There was a nice moment building there, and Zack ruined it. Zack reached down and helped her up as Rocky stood as well. Kim stifled a chuckle as she saw Rocky shoot Zack a deadly glare. Zack looked between the two of them apprehensively, and threw Rocky an apologetic glance.

That was when Kim realized that the guys had been talking, and at some point they had talked about her and Rocky. It was the only way to explain the silent communication between the two guys.

"Kim Hart?" A voice called from behind her. Her head whipped around at the sound of the voice. When she saw it's source she smiled broadly.

"Will?" She asked with a laugh as she approached the blond man.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he hugged her tightly, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and pulled back a little, "I'm on vacation with my friends, you?"

"I'm working." He told her proudly.

"Working? Where? In a show?" She asked him with raised eyebrows

"Cirque du Soliel" He stated simply.

Her jaw dropped, "No way! I am SO jealous!"

Rocky's throat cleared from behind her, and Zack tapped her on the shoulder.

"Who's your friend?" Rocky asked with a hostile edge to his voice.

"Sorry guys, I sort of forgot where I was for a minute," She chuckled, "Guys this is Will. Will was on Schmidt's team with me, but . . . he and the coach didn't really get along. Anyway, Will these are my friends Rocky and Zack."

He stepped away from Kim and shook their hands, "Nice to meet you guys."

"So you're a gymnast?" Rocky asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and arched one eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I'm currently performing in LOVE, the Vegas Cirque du Soliel show." He said with a nod as he crossed his arms as well.

"Cirque du Soliel . . . that's pretty impressive, man." Zack said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Thanks, maybe you guys can help me convince Kim to join the show." He said as he flashed her a bright smile.

She smiled sadly at him, "I can't do gymnastics any more, Willie."

He automatically looked concerned, "What? What happened?"

"I hurt my ankle, My doctor doesn't think my ankle can take the stress any more." She told him with as she blinked back the water welling up in her eyes.

"That's ridiculous, if I listened to my doctors I would have had to quit gymnastics a long time ago." He told her as he shook his head and squeezed her shoulders.

"What?" She asked him as she looked at him in surprise.

"Oh yeah, why do you think Schmidt and I didn't care for each other? He wanted me to quit so I would cause any more damage to my shoulder." He told her.

"No offense, man, but that sounds pretty stupid to me." Rocky told him with merged eye brows.

"No way, I've worked way too hard to just give it all up because I MIGHT cause myself a lot more hurt LATER." He said as he shook his head adamantly, "And so has Kim."

"So, you've been doing gymnastics despite your doctors advice for a little over a year and half?" Kim asked in an intrigued tone, "And nothing has happened?"

Will grinned at her, "Not a single thing."

She bit her lip thoughtfully.

Zack peered at her apprehensively, "Kim? Don't even think about it."

"It's not safe, Kim, it would be like me trying to break dance." Rocky told her as he took a step forward and glared at Will. Who did this guy think he was?

She reluctantly looked up at Zack and Rocky, "I know, I know, you're right. You're totally right."

She laughed lightly and gave Rocky a funny look, "Do you even know how to break dance?"

He grinned, "It was just an analogy."

"It's still a funny picture." Kim said with a giggle.

Will cleared his throat, "So, it was nice seeing you Kim."

She smiled at him, "You too, It's been a while."

"Hey, why don't you and your friends come to the show tonight?" He suggested with wide eyes.

"Really? Could you get us tickets?" She asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement.

"Yeah, definitely, how many do you need?" Will asked as he glanced at Kim and the guys.

"They're are five of us. Our friends Jason and Trini are on the other side of the strip." Zack answered as he glared cautiously at the male gymnast.

"Great, I live your tickets at the box office." Will said as he gave Kim a hug and shook Zack and Rocky's hands again, "I'll see you tonight. Maybe we can go out afterwards?"

She nodded, "Sure."

"Great, It was nice meeting you guys." He said as he walked off.

Rocky and Zack glared at his retreating form, and then turned to glare reproachfully at Kim.

"What?" She asked them innocently.

"I should tell Jason that you even THOUGHT about defying your doctors. He'd LOVE to hear that." Zack told her in a brotherly tone.

Her shoulders sagged, "I'm not going to try it, okay? It was just a moment of insanity."

"You know we just don't want you getting hurt." Rocky said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled softly at him and nodded, "I know, I just miss gymnastics so much."

He snaked his arm around her shoulder as they began walking again, and Zack caught up to walk on Kim's other side, "It will be okay, Kim. I promise."

Zack smiled knowingly at the two of them, and shook his head. Jason and Trini were skirting around each other, and now Rocky and Kim were as well. One of those couples better hook up by the end of the summer or He just might have to get forceful.

Kim wrapped her arm around Rocky's waist and squeezed, "Thanks, Rocko." So what do you guys think Jason and Trini are doing?"

"Let's hope they're making progress." Zack said as he winked at Kim, "Where are we meeting them again?"

"Outside the MGM in like thirty minutes." Kim stated as she glanced at her watch.

They continued to make their way to MGM. Neither Kim nor Rocky removed their arms. They were both far too comfortable. They finally reached the casino and all three stopped short at the sight that greeted them. Kim's jaw dropped, Zack smiled, and Rocky chuckled as they stared at Trini and Jason in a full fledged make out session.

"Oh my God." Kim said with a bright smile, "What in the world have you two been DOING all day?"

Jason and Trini pulled apart at the sound of Kim's voice. Trini blushed and looked down at the ground while Jason grinned idiotically. He looked at them with an unashamed expression, "Hi guys."

"Umm, Hey." Zack said as he stifled a chuckle.

* * *

_Ta da! Woo! What do you think? Not a whole lot of hilarity in this chapter I know, but the plots moving a long._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	12. The Strip, Pt 2

3x5

Chapter 12: The Strip, Pt. 2

by angellwings

Trini looked back as she and Jason dropped the others off on the strip. Kim had an obviously devious smirk on her face. Trini grinned and turned to Jason.

"You know she's setting us up right?"

"Discrete has never been Kim's style." Jason answered her with a grin of his own.

She laughed lightly at him as they pulled into the parking garage. They quickly parked their car and made their way back to the strip. They were supposed to go the opposite direction of Kim and the guys, and then meet up with them later.

They stepped in front of their first Casino to take a picture. Jason started to act as the photographer and let Trini pose alone, but she swiftly stopped him.

"Why don't you ask her if she'll take our picture?" Trini suggested as she motioned to a girl standing by herself at the edge of the side walk. She had an extremely sour look on her face, and was tapping her foot against the pavement in what appeared to be aggravation.

"Um, she doesn't look like she'd in the friendliest mood, Tri, I think I'll just take it myself." He said as he returned to his former position.

"No way, Jase, I am not going to stand here and pose in an idiotically touristy way alone. You either ask HER to take our picture or find SOME ONE ELSE. But you are going to be in this picture with me." Trini demanded. She had an idea, and it wouldn't work if Jason wasn't in the picture with her.

Jason sighed, "Fine, but if I get the shit knocked out of me it's all your fault."

"Please, she's harmless." Trini said as she rolled her eyes.

"Women, when pissed, are NEVER harmless. You especially." Jason told her with a wicked grin.

"Leave me alone, and just go, will you?" She said with a mock glare.

Jason nodded and reluctantly made his was to the red head. He stood beside her on the side walk a few minutes before clearing his throat, "Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yeah, what?" She snapped.

Jason took a step away before continuing, "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind . . ."

"Back off, pretty boy, I'm not your type."

"What? No, I wasn't trying to hit on you I was just going to ask you to . . ."

"What are you trying to say? I'm not attractive? You don't think I'm WORTHY of your attention?" She asked as she poked him in the chest repeatedly.

"No . . . no, no, no. You're very attractive, and any guy would be crazy NOT to hit on you, but I was just simply wondering if you would . . ."

"Oh yeah? Then why the hell did I get stood up? Huh? I mean what more do you guys want? Hmmm? I've got perfect nails, flawless skin, I ALWAYS wear mini skirts, and I'm 5 foot 10 inches. I'm a freaking model, for goodness sake! What the hell is wrong with me, huh? What?" She yelled and began poking him harder and more frequently.

Jason's eyes were ten times their normal size. He was not prepared for this. He had no experience in this area. He gulped, "I, um, I don't know. You seem perfectly lovely to me."

"Was that sarcasm? Are you making fun of me?" She hissed.

He tossed a pleading glance back at Trini. She had her hand clamped down over her mouth to keep from laughing. He glared at her. This was all her fault. He couldn't just take the picture. No, he HAD to be IN the picture.

"Believe me, I am NOT making fun of you. I simply wanted to ask you if you would please . . ."

"I don't get it, I just don't get it. I mean this IS what guys want right? Tall, skinny, fit, makes money posing in lingerie and swim suits. What am I doing wrong?" She asked him in an accusatory tone.

"Um, well just a guess . . . you seem to be a little hot headed." He suggested nervously.

"Well, duh, I AM a red head."

"Right, it's just maybe you could relax a little. Yeah, so one guy stood you up, big deal. Maybe it's not you. Maybe it's him. Maybe he's just a jack ass, plain and simple." Jason said nervously.

The red head thought about that as she stared at Jason, "Yeah, yeah, you're right. It's not me. It's them. I'm just not dating the right kind of guy. Thanks, kid."

She patted him on the shoulder and walked off. Jason stared after her in shock and rubbed the spot on his chest where she had poked him repeatedly. He was going to have a bruise. He sighed, He'd gone through all of that for nothing. There was no one to take his and Trini's picture.

"Jason!" Trini called from behind him. He turned to face her and saw her chatting with another woman. Once she saw she had his attention she continued, "I've found some one to take our picture. Come on ever here."

He glared at her, "YOU found some one? You send me into the deepest depths of female hell, and YOU find some one to take our picture?"

The day continued in the same fashion. With every new Casino they would find some one to take their picture. Luckily they hadn't run into any more psycho red heads.

"Okay, Trini, this is the last one before we have to leave to meet everyone else." Jason told her as he looked at his watch.

This was perfect. Trini was about to make her move. The idea she had earlier had fallen into place. She'd gotten him to be in every single picture with her, and now it was time to initiate the final step of her plan. She resisted the urge to cackle evilly.

They placed them selves strategically and handed the camera to an elderly man. Trini placed herself beside Jason, and she linked her arm through his.

"Okay, on the count of three say cheese," The old man said cheerfully, "One . . . Two . . ."

Before the man could say three Trini made her move. She quickly wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers. Jason's eyes went wide with shock before he relaxed into the kiss.

"What the hell was that for?" Jason asked with wide eyes as they pulled apart. Trini blushed and grinned sheepishly.

The elderly gentleman approached and handed them back their camera. He chuckled as he placed the camera in Jason's hands.

"That's quite a girl you've got there, son." He said just before he rejoined his wife and continued his way down the strip.

Jason stared after the old man and then turned back to Trini. She cleared her throat, and bit her bottom lip.

"I had a very interesting talk with Kim this morning, Jase. It seems you and I have been skirting around a major topic."

He began to panic at the mention of Kim. Did she tell Trini? She wouldn't. Would she?, "What are you talking about?"

He and Trini began to walk toward the MGM. She sighed and looked up at him, "I like you Jason. Wow, that sounded really junior high. What I'm trying to say is that I think we could be more than just friends, and I think we would be great."

"You-you do?" He asked her. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. She wanted to date him.

"Yes, I really do."

They continued walking in an awkward silence. Trini was gnawing on her bottom lip. She couldn't take much more silence. And what was with the silence any way? Jason did like her right? What was there to think about?

With out warning Jason turned her toward him and kissed her. Kissed her deeply and thoroughly. Before long one kiss, turned into two, and then three, and before either of them knew it they were making out in a public place.

"oh my God." They heard a familiar voice exclaim. Trini's eyes flew open and she and Jason immediately pulled apart. Trini focused on the ground below her as they turned to face Kim, Zack, and Rocky, "What in the world have you two been DOING all day?"

Jason was too stoked and insanely happy to be that easily embarrassed, "Hi guys."

"Umm, Hey." Zack said with an amused grin.

* * *

_This story is nominated at the **"It's a Ranger Thing!" Awards!** It's nominated for **Best Mighty Morphin' Story. **My short stories **Something's Changed** and **Man on the Side **are nominated as well. Something's Changed is nominated for **Best Pink Ranger Story** and Man on the Side is nominated for **Best Turbo and Best In Space Story**. My story **Memories: The Orange Ranger Story **is nominated for **Best Own Season Story!** Please vote for me!! **I need all the votes I can get!!** I have two other stories nominated as well!_

**_See my profile for the link!!_**

_Eeek! I'm so excited! _

_**Please Read and Review!**_

_angellwings_


	13. Reaction

3x5

Chapter Thirteen: Reaction

by angellwings

Kim quickly separated Trini from Jason to have a one on one girl chat. Which Jason wasn't exactly happy about.

"So, what happened?" Kim asked urgently

"I jumped him, told him how I felt, and then he kissed me," She said with flushed cheeks, "Oh, and some random woman went off on Jason."

"So, are you two . . ."

"I don't know, I mean we haven't actually gone out on a date, have we?" Trini asked in confusion.

Kim shrugged and looked confused herself, "Don't ask me. I have enough of my own problems."

Trini glanced at her with concern, "What do you mean?"

"We ran into Will." She stated simply.

"Will? The guy that you . . ." Trini stated in shock.

"Broke up with Tommy to make a move on?" Kim stated bitterly.

"I was gonna say practically fell in love with, but that works too."

She sighed, "He's holding us tickets for Cirque."

"Are you serious?" She asked excitedly.

She nodded, "And he wants to go out afterwards."

"On a date?" Trini asked in surprise.

"Not sure." Kim whimpered, "And if it is should I go? I mean I still don't know what I'm gonna do about-you know who."

"One thing at a time, Kim, okay? We'll go to Cirque and have fun, and then afterwards we'll figure that out." She said as she rubbed her friends back supportively. Kim nodded, and then the two of them joined the guys.

"Okay, so we have to go back to the room and change." Kim stated.

"Why? I think what we've got on is perfectly fine." Rocky said with a slight whine in his voice.

"Says the man who thinks its acceptable to where two different color socks." Kim said as she punched his arm lightly.

"If you're wearing tennis shoes no ones ever going to really see them any way." He defended.

"Yes, but it's the principle of the thing." She said as she shook her head.

"There's a principle to matching socks?" Rocky asked with a wise cracking smirk.

"Just because it's fashion doesn't mean there aren't rules." She said with a playful glare.

Jason shook his head at them, "I'll go get the car, and we'll go back and get ready."

Jason said as he dragged Zack with him to go pick up the care from the parking garage.

Zack grinned with amusement at his childhood friend.

"What?" Jason asked with an annoyed tone.

"Took you long enough to make a move, bro." Zack said with a chuckle.

"Actually, um, I didn't make a move" He told Zack hesitantly.

"Wait, you mean Trini was the one who . . .?"

Jason nodded.

Zack let out a loud hardy laugh, "It figures. When it comes to fighting aliens you have all the guts in the world, but when thinking about making a move on the girl you've been obsessed with since middle school . . . you lose it completely."

"Hey, shut up, man." He said as he gave him a brotherly shove, "I'm just happy something happened."

"As you should be." Zack said with a chuckle.

* * *

_I know nothing happened, but mores coming! I promise!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	14. Cirque

3x5

Chapter Fourteen: Cirque

by angellwings

Kim's leg bounced up and down as they approached they waited for the Cirque show to start. Rocky cleared his throat and placed a hand on her knee to steady it. She gave him an apologetic look and stopped. A few seconds later it started up again. Rocky chuckled and placed his hand on her knee a second time as the lights went down.

He grinned over at her and she sighed and gave him a sheepish grin in return.

"What's got you so worked up?" He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"N-Nothing." She said with a gulp, "Oh, look, it's starting."

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. She was hiding something. But his interrogation would have to wait. The show was amazing. Colorful, and captivating. Kimberly was fascinated the entire time. Rocky kept glancing at her in his peripheral vision. Her expression was enough to keep him entertained.

The show finally ended and they were approached by one of the ushers.

"Are you Ms. Hart?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm her." She said with a furrowed brow.

"I've been told to bring you and your party back stage." He told her with a smile.

"Oh, Oh sure!" She said with bright eyes as she grabbed Rocky's hand and eagerly pulled him along behind her. He looked back to make sure the other's were still behind them. Which prove to be a mistake because Jason and Zack were smirking at him. But once they reached the dressing room that the usher led them to he and Zack exchanged dark looks.

"Will!" Kim exclaimed as she dropped Rocky's hand and hugged the man tightly. He had managed to get off his make up, and change into street clothes.

"Hey, Kimmy." He said with a chuckle as they pulled apart, "So, what did you think?"

"It was amazing! The most stunning thing I've ever seen. And the trapeze! It was...actually artistic. Everything was so...so...expressive." She said in a breathless rush.

He smiled at her, "I'm glad you liked it."

Will then turned to everyone else, "What about you guys? Did you enjoy it?"

They all voiced their amazement except Rocky who mumbled something incoherent about Will. No one heard him. Except Trini. Who grinned broadly.

"Great, you guys want to come see the stage?" He asked.

"We can do that?" Kim asked with child like enthusiasm.

He laughed and placed an arm around her shoulders, "Of course."

"Oh my God, then what are we doing here? Let's go." Kim said as she tugged on his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Um, Kim, we're just gonna go wait in the lobby." Trini called after her as she entwined her hand with Jason's.

"We are?" Jason asked in confusion.

She leaned close to his ear, "And maybe will sneak off on our own on the way."

She smiled at him suggestively.

"See ya later, guys." Jason said as he yanked Trini out the door.

Rocky cleared his throat and turned to Zack, "I think we should probably find where Will took Kim."

Zack scoffed, "Are you kidding me?"

He looked down the hall and waved at some people Rocky couldn't see.

"I'm gonna go say hey to the very hot female gymnasts at the end of the hall. You follow Kim. Besides, I'm sure she's fine. It's not like they're gonna have sex on the stage or anything." He joked.

Rocky glared at him and tried to keep that image out of his brain, "Why? Why would you say that? Just...why?"

Zack grinned, "Sorry, bro."

Zack chuckled and headed down the hallway. Rocky sighed and followed the signs that pointed to the stage. He opened the door and immediately heard Kim.

"Oh wow, this is really high." She said with a nervous chuckle.

Rocky couldn't see her on the stage. He couldn't see her any where.

"It's a rush isn't it?" He heard Will say from some where above him. He looked up and saw Kimberly and Will on the trapeze platform, "Okay, so it's no big deal, here's what your gonna do. You're gonna swing across and then on your way back pull up on the bar. The same way you would on the uneven bars, and just let your body flip around once. And then I'll catch when you get back over here. Sound good?"

"I don't know, I mean, you HAVE to catch me. If I land on my ankle wrong..."

"Trust me, Kimmy. I've got you."

"Okay." She said hesitantly.

And before Rocky could stop her she was flying across the stage. He watched her do exactly as he said, and heard a small hiss escape Kim's mouth as she reached the platform.

"Kim? Are you okay?" Rocky called from where he was.

"Rocky? Yeah, I'm-" He heard another hiss.

"Kim?" He called sternly.

"I just landed on my ankle a little too hard that's all. I'm fine really." he could her something clinking against the ladder. They were coming down.

He immediately ran to the ladder. He got there just in time to see Will helping Kim down. Rocky glanced at her ankle. It looked a little swollen.

"Kim, I think your ankle's swelling." Rocky told her with a sigh.

"I-I know." She said as she gnawed at her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Kim, I really thought I had you." Will apologized.

"Well, you didn't." Rocky snapped at him.

"Rocky." Kim said in a warning tone.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, C'mon Kim, we better get you back. I don't think you need to be putting a lot more pressure on that ankle."

She huffed, "Yeah, you're right. Bye Will."

"See ya, Kimmy, and I am sorry." He said.

"I know." She said with a small smile. Before turning to scowl at Rocky.

She started to stomp away but stopped and nearly fell over. Rocky caught her around the waist, and steadied her.

"Do you need some help?" He asked. He was beginning to regret snapping at her and Will. She was not happy with him.

"I'm fine." She growled even though she knew she couldn't keep her balance on her own.

Kim limped her way off the stage and back into the hallway behind the stage.

"C'mon, Kim. Will you just let me help you?" He asked in frustration. He couldn't watch her stumble any more.

She sighed in resignation and stopped where she was. She leaned her weight against him and they continued walking.

"I'm sorry." Rocky apologized, "You just really worried me back there."

She looked up at him and her expression slowly softened, "I know. That was stupid of me."

"It wasn't stupid. Gymnastics was your life, Kim. You just miss it. That's understandable." He told her with a smile.

She gave him a small smile as they continued to hobble down the hallway. As they reached where Zack stood with the swarm of gymnasts he immediately ran over.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, it's just some minor swelling." She said with a small growl.

"What happened?" He asked suspiciously.

She looked down regretfully before meeting his eyes, "I-"

"She tripped on the steps by the stage." Rocky interrupted.

Kim shot him a grateful look, and Rocky discretely winked at her in return.

Zack nodded, "I'll go tell Jase to bring the car around."

They watched him go before speaking again, "You didn't have to do that, you know"

Rocky smiled at her, "I wanted to, I figured I snapped at you enough. You didn't need them adding to it."

"Well, thank you." She told him with a genuine smile.

* * *

"Has any one thought about where we're heading after we leave here tomorrow?" Rocky asked curiously as he handed Kim a Ziploc bag full of ice to hold on her ankle. 

They were back in the room, and ready for bed. Rocky sat down in front of where Kim was laying on their bed.

"I'm up for where ever." Kim said with a smile.

Jason made a motion for them to be quiet while still continuing the phone conversation with his mother. He sat beside Trini on her and Zack's bed while he talked.

"Denver?" Trini asked them in a hushed tone.

"Denver is no fun during the summer." Zack whined.

"Yes it is, we could go rock climbing." Trini suggested.

"Eh." Zack said as he gave an uninterested shrug.

"Okay, some place in New Mexico?" She suggested again.

"That's worse than Denver." Zack whined again.

"YES!!" Jason yelled as he slammed the phone down on the base causing Zack to jump and fall off the foot of the bed. Rocky laughed openly at him and helped him up off the floor.

"Dude, what the hell was that for?" Zack asked in outrage.

"I just got us an all expenses paid trip to Disney World." He told them all with a bright smile.

"Orlando?" Kim asked excitedly.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Zack exclaimed excitedly.

"My parents can't go. Dad was called in to work that week at the last minute. He said their plane tickets are transferable. Mom's calling to explain the situation to the resort right now." Jason told them with a grin, "We just have to head back the Angel Grove tomorrow to pick up the tickets and the reservation paper work from my mom. And I figure we'll leave the Excursion there too."

"We're going to Disney World?" Trini asked with a grin.

He nodded and smiled at her.

"I've never been before!" Trini yelled happily as she hugged Jason tightly, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Dude, we so have to hit Pleasure Island!" Zack informed Jason.

"We'll be there for a week and a half. I think you'll have time." Jason said with a chuckle.

* * *

_Not quite so comedic as other chapters, but I wanted to explore the whole gymnastics temptation thing. and of course Rocky not liking Will is a pretty fun thing to write._

_So they're finally done with Vegas after fourteen chapters, lol. I can not wait to get started on WDW. Oh the havoc they (Zack) can reek. I have a whole story line for Zack planned in Florida! It's gonna be great!_

_angellwings_

**_p.s. this story won BEST MMPR FIC at the HOPE FOR THE WORLD AWARDS!! I won several other second and third place awards for my other stories as well! check them out, they're listed in my profile!_**


	15. We're Heeeere!

3x5

Chapter Fifteen: We're Heeeere!

By angellwings

"We're here! Thank God!" Zack yelled as he bounded through the gate, "Florida at last!"

Kim walked out and made sure to stay several feet away from him, "I'm not even going to admit that I know you."

He ran over to Kim and inched close to her face. He slung his back pack over his shoulder and yelled, "YEAH! Time to partay, baybay! ORLANDO BABY, YEAH!"

"Cause that won't get annoying really fast." Jason said sarcastically as he and Trini exited the plane hand in hand.

"ORLANDO BABY, YEAH!" Zack yelled excitedly at the old couple that walked passed them at the gate. They paused beside him as if they didn't know whether or not they should respond before quickly pretending they'd never seen him and went on their way.

Rocky casually strolled off the plane and pulled a bag of peanuts out of his bag.

"Um, Rocky isn't that like your tenth bag of peanuts?" Trini asked him in a strange tone.

"Fifteenth, actually, but who's counting?" Kim countered sarcastically.

"What? The flight attendant thought I was cute. She gave me like a whole stash of free peanuts...I couldn't say no." He told them innocently.

"And she just happened to be handing out her number with those peanuts." Kim muttered darkly as she crossed her arms over her chest to pout.

"ORLANDO BABY, YEAH!" Zack yelled at a family with two twin five year old girls who walked passed them. The girls gripped their father's hands tighter and shyed away from him while the mother gave him a reproachful glare.

"Let's get out of here before we're escorted out." Jason said as he rolled his eyes and began to drag Zack toward baggage claim by his shirt collar.

* * *

After Zack attempted to ride the baggage claim conveyor belt several times Jason and Rocky managed to locate all of their bags and be outside in time to catch the shuttle to the Walt Disney World Resort which took them directly to the Old Key West Resort. They had two adjoining condos. The guys were staying in one while Kimberly and Trini took the other smaller one. The girls had a condo with one full sized bed and a fold out couch while the guys had one with two full sized beds and a fold out couch.

"Now this is more like it." Kimberly said with a bright smile as she set her bags down by the door.

"And thankfully we don't have to deal with whatever complications Zack causes. Thank God for separate rooms." Trini said as she rolled her neck and stretched her arms.

"I'm sort of surprised to hear you say that." Kim told her with a smirk, "I mean you do want to jump Jason's bones right?"

Trini grinned wickedly and licked her lips, "More than you know."

There was a knock at the adjoining door, and Kim answered it with a smile, "Yes?"

Rocky stood on the other side leaning against the door frame and smiling broadly at the two girls, "Zack says to get ready for a night out."

"A night out where?" Trini asked.

"Pleasure Island, Baby!" Zack yelled from the back ground.

"Why do you have to say 'baby' after everything?" Kim asked as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

_A chapter for you guys. A transition from Vegas to Orlando. Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	16. Downtown Disney

3x5

Chapter 16: Downtown Disney

by angellwings

After allowing the girls to have the proper preparation time the guys knocked on the adjoining door.

"Are the two of you ready yet?" Zack wined through the door.

"_I've_ been ready for the last thirty minutes, but _somebody_ keeps obsessing over which pair of shoes she should where..." Trini said through the door with a sigh.

"C'mon, Kim, it doesn't matter what you wear we all know you'll look great...I just want to get this night over with." Rocky yelled as he checked his reflection one last time in the mirror.

"It's not that simple! I need to decide if I'm going for cute comfort or hot heels. Cute comfort means flats that I'll be able to dance in with out murdering my feet, but hot heels attract more attention and therefore have a higher date getting percentage." She yelled through the door as she studied the flat on her right foot and the heel on her left foot in the mirror.

"Date getting percentage?" Rocky asked Zack worriedly.

"Tell her to go with the heels, dude." Zack whispered to him.

"What? Are you crazy? I don't want her to go with heels."

"Exactly, tell her the heels and she'll go with the opposite...trust me, man."

"Ah, you know what Kim?" Rocky began hesitantly with a look at Zack through his peripherals.

"Yes?"

"Go with the heels."

"You know what? I think I will." She said as she kicked off the flat and slipped on the other heel.

Zack winced and patted Rocky's shoulder, "Sorry, bro."

"Uh, hey you know what? I changed my mind...go with the flats." He said quickly as he lightly pounded his head against the door.

"No, you were right before...the heels are _perfect_ for this outfit."

Rocky glared at Zack, "I can't believe I listened to you."

"Yeah, me neither. I know **nothing** about women." Zack said with a shrug as he straightened the collar of his shirt in the mirror.

"Then why did you even say anything?" Rocky asked as he smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Chill, it was a theory I had...you were my guinea pig." he said as he rubbed the spot Rocky had injured.

* * *

The group caught the bus to Downtown Disney, and Jason and Trini immediately went their own way once they all got off the bus.

"Are they gonna do that every time we go some where?" Rocky asked the other two.

"Probably, but do us all a favor and _don't_ ask them for details on what they did." Kim said with a grimace, "I'd rather not picture it."

"Man, this place is slammin'! Look at all the lovely ladies...I'll see you two later...much later." Zack said as he threw himself into the crowd and headed for some where to dance.

Rocky cleared his throat and turned to Kim, "Want to find our way to a club?"

"I'm not really in the mood for dancing, I mean I thought I would be, but now that I'm here..."

"Well, we could go to that DisneyQuest place. The guy at the front desk said it was pretty awesome."

"Oh, that's that virtual reality theme park, right?"

"Yeah, you want to go?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

"Sweet! I think it's this way." Rocky said as he grabbed her hand and lead her through the crowd.

* * *

_more to come guys! Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	17. The One That Got Away

3x5

By angellwings

Chapter 17: The One That Got Away

Zack had been eager to go his own way, but now he was very bored. For some reason he didn't feel like dancing. None of these girls really interested him. He glanced around the club at a few girls that were eyeing him and sighed. He glanced around again and locked eyes with another girl. This one intrigued him. She looked like she was of Arabic descent. She had beautiful dark eyes that had caught his attention right away, but the most important of her features was the playful smirk that graced her face at this very moment. He began to push his way through the crowd to get to her. He was stopped more than once on his way across the floor, and had been forced to dance his way away from a couple of women who were more than friendly. When he finally made it over to where the girl had been standing she was gone. He asked the bartender if he had seen her, and he had responded that he had. The man hadn't known her name or where she'd gone, and Zack couldn't find her anywhere in the club. She was gone.

Zack sighed and called it quits. This evening had been a bust.

* * *

Rocky was letting Kim customize the track their virtual roller coaster would run on, and he was getting queasy just watching the track being built. She'd picked every kind of crazy loop that existed. He hadn't expected that from her, but apparently Kim loved Roller Coasters.

"The loopier the better," he heard her mumble excitedly.

Rocky glanced at her warily, "I'm scared, should I be scared?"

"Terrified, Rocko. You should be terrified."

"Is this gonna make me sick?"

"Hopefully," she answered with an evil glint in her eye as she finished the track and dragged Rocky inside.

* * *

Kimberly and Rocky stumbled into the main plaza just in time for their meeting time with the others. Zack was waiting with a bored expression on his face while Jason and Trini continued making out on the other end of the bench.

Rocky and Kim were laughing loudly as they approached and then promptly stopped at the sight of Jason and Trini.

"Geez, I'm glad you two finally go together, but for the love of mike….get a room." Kim said as she shook her head and threw a small pebble at the back of Jason's head.

"Huh?" Jason asked cluelessly as he and Trini came up for air.

Zack rolled his eyes and grinned, "We're leaving now, bro."

"Oh right, well let's go then." He said as he stood up and pulled Trini along behind him.

They loaded the bus, and began talking about their night. Kimberly noticed that Zack had been unusually quiet.

"What did you do tonight, Zack?" Kim asked curiously.

"Nothing," he said with a sigh, "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates guys!!_

_And I know this one is short, but well….__at least it's an update. lol._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	18. Epcot, Part One

3x5

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter 18: Epcot, Part One

* * *

"So where are we headed today?" Rocky asked as he and Zack and Jason walked into the girl's room.

"Epcot." Trini said automatically.

"Epcot?" Zack asked in slight disgust, "But Epcot's boring."

"Epcot is not boring. They've got the World's Pavilion. The bakery in the Paris section makes it all worth it." Rocky said gleefully.

"Bakery?" Zack asked curiously.

"Yeah, bro…pies, pastries, bread. They've got it all." Jason agreed.

"And not to mention the Funnel Cakes in the America section," Rocky added with a gluttonous sparkle in his eye.

"Plus that special effects show…with the rotating light up globe…I can't remember what it's called." Kim added, "It's amazing though."

"We have to eat at that Mexican restaurant. I have heard too much about it to not eat there." Trini said excitedly.

"The one that looks like your outside even though you're really not?" Kim asked.

"That's the one." She answered.

"Not a problem for me," Kim answered with a smile.

"Alright then, let's get going." Jason said as he led the group out of the condo and toward the bus stop.

* * *

"So…what else does Epcot have? Other than an awesome bakery?" Zack asked as the bus pulled up to the park.

"Well, there's this one ride with Ellen DeGeneres and Bill Nye…that's not a bad ride…um…and that's about it." Jason said thoughtfully with slight disappointment.

Trini laughed at him and grabbed his hand as they exited the bus.

"Okay, first up," Trini said as they scanned their tickets and entered the park, "Spaceship: Earth."

Zack and Rocky groaned as they were led there by Jason and the girls.

"Quit whining, you big babies. It's a classic," Kim said as she looped her arms through Zack and Rocky's.

"Can we just get to the food already?" Rocky asked her in a flat tone.

"No…Rocko, this is Trini's day. So suck it up," Kim told him with a cheeky grin.

"Suck it up, huh?" He asked her with a playful glare.

"You heard me."

"Okay, you know what, that's it," He said as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She exclaimed with a laugh, "Put me down!"

"Nope, can't do it," He said as they joined Trini, Jason, and Zack at the end of the line.

"Rocky, I'm serious," She said as she attempted to hold a straight face, "Set me back down, now."

"Sorry, Hart, this is what you get for calling me a baby."

"So how long will I be up here, DeSantos?"

"Until we reach the ride," He stated factually.

Trini, Jason, and Zack grinned at the two of them and bit back chuckles.

Kim began to blush as people began to stare, and Rocky merely smiled victoriously.

"Just you wait, DeSantos. Payback is a bitch," She stated evilly.

He laughed loudly and bounced her up and down on his shoulder a few times, "We'll see, Kimmy, we'll see."


	19. Epcot, Part Two

3x5

By angellwings

Chapter 19: Epcot, Part 2

Kimberly had been plotting a way to get Rocky back all day, and she had finally come up with a plan. She grinned wickedly as they headed for the America Section of the World Showcase. That was where they were going to eat lunch and once they got their food that's when she would strike.

"Hey look! Aladdin and Jasmine!" Trini told Kim as they passed through Morocco.

"Wow, Aladdin is kinda hunky," Kim said in approval. The guys immediately turned to look at Jasmine, and Zack froze. He stopped right where he was without warning leaving Kimberly to promptly walk into his back.

"Hey! Give a girl a little warning next time, huh?" Kimberly exclaimed.

"That's her!" Zack said.

"That's who?" Trini asked with slight worry.

"Jasmine is that girl from the club the other night!" He said excitedly as he glanced toward Jason.

"Dude, are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Positive man, That's definitely her," Zack said with a nod.

"Well, go man, go!" Jason said as he pushed him toward the line for a picture with the characters, "Just meet as at the food stands in the America section when you're done."

Zack nodded and got in the back of the line.

The four of them that remained continued on toward the America section. When they arrived at the stands Kim ordered herself a burger, a soda, and a bottle of water. She went back to the table Trini was reserving for them and sat down while Trini got up and made her way to the stands to get herself some food. She saw Trini get in line behind Jason, and saw them start arguing and she knew immediately what it was about. Jason probably wanted to pay for Trini's food and Trini was probably refusing since they weren't on a date.

"Hey, Kimmy," Rocky said as he sat down beside of her.

"Hey, Rocko," Kim said with a smile. She reached for her waterbottle unscrewed the lid and pretended to bring it up to her lips before she suddenly poured most of it's contents onto Rocky's lap. He immediately jumped up and yelped in shock.

"OH, No! Rocky did you have another accident?" Kim asked in mock whisper that alerted the whole crowd to Rocky's wet crotch.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked as he wiped his jeans off with a napkin and then noticed people giving him pitiable looks, "Oh no, KIM!"

She grinned and began to laugh extremely loud and hard.

"Oh this is just great," Rocky said as he shook his head and pretended to be angry. After a few minutes of watching her laugh Rocky couldn't help but allow a smile to grace his features as well, "You are evil."

"Rocky, bro, what happened to you?" Jason asked as he and Trini returned with both their food on one trey. Apparently Jason won their argument.

"He wet himself," Kim said with barely suppressed laughter.

"I did NOT! Kim here poured her water all over my lap," Rocky said with a mock glare.

"Hey, just giving back what you dished out, my friend," Kim said with a triumphant smile.

"Man, now I gotta go around the park looking like I peed myself all flippin' day!" Rocky said in frustration.

"That was my evil plan, yes," Kim said with a smirk.

* * *

Zack finally reached the front of the line, and approached the characters for their autographs since he didn't have a camera. He went to Aladdin first, and when he finally stood in front of Jasmine.

"Hi," He said as he handed her his Epcot map.

"Hello," She said with a smile.

"Do you remember me? We saw each other at a club the other night."

"I'm sorry, but Jasmine doesn't go to clubs. That would be _against her character_," The girl said as she stressed the last part. Zack got the message. She had to be in character so she couldn't talk about it.

"Oh, right, my mistake." He said.

"But I did have a _friend_ tell me she saw an interesting person at a club. I'm fairly positive she meant you, and I'm sure she would want me to tell you to meet her at Pleasure Island tonight around 10 PM," She said as she signed the map and handed it back to him.

"Really?" He asked excitedly, "Well, um, you can tell your…_friend_, that I'll be there."

* * *

_Another short update...I really owe all of you guys a long chapter...I'll have to get on that one! But for now I hope you enjoy this one!_

_angellwings_


End file.
